Entre amor y costumbre
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Aun no sabe cual es la respuesta, Kei se encuentra sin saber sus sentimientos.


_Antes que nada pues gracias por leer y Gracias a Layla por beteear esto. Sin más espero y les guste._

 _"Lo siento ¿Volvemos?"_

Aquello era lo que rezaba aquel mensaje.

 _"Patético"_ pensó.

Después de todo Tsukishima había terminado con Bokuto.

Lo habían hecho pero ¿Por qué?

Después de dos años de relación, dos años en los que recuerda todo perfectamente.

Recuerda como lo conoció en un campamento de Volley.

Recuerda pensar lo idiota e irritante que se veía Bokuto.

Recuerda cómo empezó a acostumbrarse a sus mensajes, aquellos donde le relataba su día, aquellos que sin darse cuenta terminaba esperando por más tontos que fueran.

Porque eso era Bokuto, un tonto; después de todo mandaba mensajes sobre algún tipo de idiotez, como porque Akaashi era muy frio con él, sobre porque no podía tener un búho de mascota, sobre cómo estaba sorprendido al no darse cuenta de la relación de Kuroo y Akaashi (aunque eso fuera algo que ni él pensó, pero no era como si fuera un chismoso como Bokuto), sobre porque su profesor le regaño porque comía en clase o como mandaba fotos sobre su comida.

Era estúpido pero ahí estaba él.

Esperando aquellos mensajes.

Recuerda cómo fueron sus primeras salidas; donde no sabía cómo o por qué había terminado aceptando salir con él, o sobre como Bokuto venía a Miyagi solo para verle mientras hablaban y comían algún postre por ahí. Sobre cómo empezó a percatarse del suave olor que desprendía Bokuto, sobre cómo sus ojos grandes estaban al tanto de Tsukishima, sobre cómo se había percatado de que los irises de Bokuto eran como un rio de oro fundido. Sobre cómo podían parecer muy tontos o parecer los ojos de una bestia.

Y Tsukishima a veces se sentía como la presa, como su presa.

Recuerda como nacía aquella sensación de nerviosismo dentro de él, recuerda como sentía pequeñas cosquillas en su vientre cuando veía a Bokuto, recuerda como sus manos tenían pequeños temblores, como se sentía un poco avergonzado pero él trataba de seguir con su sarcasmo para ocultar todo aquello.

Recuerda escuchar a su madre decir que cuando te enamoras sientes mariposas en el estómago pero él diría más bien que eran pequeños bichos tratando de matarlo.

Recuerda cómo se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Hola soy Bokuto -y soy un ruidoso que rondara cerca de ti hasta que en serio tengas ganas de matarme- Koutaro

Él utilizaba demasiado la palabra "patético" pero esa era la definición más cercana a él, desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Bokuto.

Puesto que ese día Bokuto venía a Miyagi de nuevo para verlo, pero cuando Tsukishima llegó a la estación pudo divisar a una chica colgada del brazo de Bokuto restregándole sus enormes pechos.

 _"Repugnante, ¿Por qué dejas que se restrieguen en ti, estúpido Bokuto?"_ Ahí fue cuando procesó aquello que había pensado y más, procesó por qué se sentía enojado de que una chica estuviera tan cerca de Bokuto de esa manera, puesto que había visto a Kuroo de igual manera pero no le molesto; entonces ¿Por qué le molestaba la estúpida actitud despreocupada de Bokuto hacia la chica? ¿Por qué parecía contento? parecía que no le molestaba y era feliz de eso.

—Ah, esto es a lo que llaman celos, esto es a lo que llaman estar enamorado —susurró para sus adentros.

 _"Patético"_ darse cuenta de esa manera y aun más de Bokuto.

Estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y mandar algún tonto mensaje diciéndole que no podía verle y así ir cesando todo contacto con él, pero Bokuto se percató de su presencia y gritó su nombre, haciendo que Kei se exaltara y volteara solo para ver como Bokuto se zafaba del agarre de la chica para ir corriendo a donde estaba él con aquella expresión de felicidad máxima. Como si hubiera ganado un partido de volley donde un solo punto era el decisivo y él rematara con orgullo y fuerza, ganando como el "As" que era.

Era estúpido que haya sentido una gran satisfacción y el enojo que sentía hace unos momentos se esfumara como cual espuma en el aire.

Recordaba como pasadas dos semanas de aquel momento, Bokuto le había invitado a Tokyo para verle y pasar el fin de semana allá, como Bokuto lo recibía en la parada con una gran sonrisa y nerviosismo en sus manos, como cual niño que había hecho una travesura y esperaba que su madre no se diese cuenta.

Pero Kei se dio cuenta, mas no dijo nada. Bokuto no era capaz de aguantar las cosas así que se lo diría eventualmente en el día.

Como Bokuto había terminado tropezándose y con ello aventándolo a una fuente, como Bokuto pensando en la reprimida que le daría soltó rápidamente un:

—Sal conmigo, me gustas, se mi pareja —diciendo apresuradamente y gritándolo haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos, siendo el gran espectáculo, él mojado y Bokuto gritando.

Perfecto, nada podría salir peor.

Ahora todos, y no solo Bokuto, esperaban una repuesta, como si aquello fuera la respuesta a que se diera el fin del mundo.

—Está bien, saldré contigo, no es como si no saliéramos en estos momentos y está bien, seré tu pareja —trató de decir lo más calmado posible, tragándose las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo.

Bokuto lo miró con duda unos segundos, como si procesara lo dicho para al fin gritar:

—¡Tsukki! —mientras lo atrapaba en un abrazo, ejerciendo demasiada fuerza que hasta tronó la espalda de Kei y pensó que lo había roto.

Si, recuerda todo. Lo recuerda aunque no quisiera.

Recuerda los besos que compartía con él, recuerda el sexo, el sexo dulce, el lujurioso, el sexo de reconciliación. Recuerda su olor, sus gestos, su voz, los diferentes tonos que usaba, los tantos apodos que aunque eran cursis, él amaba en secreto. Las veces que le intentó hacer de comer pero terminaba con Bokuto y algo atorado en el techo, recuerda la calidez de sus abrazos, la calidez de sus palabras. Lo recuerda. Recuerda como empezaron a llamarse por su nombre de pila, la calidez que sentía al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Bokuto.

También recuerda los momentos felices, los momentos tristes, los momentos de soledad que habían empezado a surgir aun cuando Bokuto estaba a su lado; los momentos en que sentía dolor, donde creía que todo había acabado, donde podía ya no haber nada más que costumbre.

Después de todo el amor no era eterno, solo era algún proceso químico que ocurría en su mente para luego cesar.

Tal vez solo era eso, costumbre.

O tal vez sí seguía siendo amor, pero un amor que no sabían controlar.

Pensando en eso sentía tristeza, la sentía y no tenía que negarlo; pero Bokuto y él habían terminado, se habían terminado gritando, hasta el punto donde sus gargantas dolieron, lanzándose las cosas que había en su camino, mandándose directo al infierno mutuamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que se daba cuenta que aunque habían terminado, extrañaba a Bokuto, extrañaba sus mensajes, su presencia. Lo extrañaba.

De nuevo un mensaje de Bokuto

 _"Por favor Kei, te amo y te extraño no sé qué hacer sin ti, perdóname por favor en serio perdóname"_

De nuevo otro mensaje

 _"Quiero intentarlo de nuevo, dame la oportunidad por favor"_

Se sentía estúpido. Estúpido por extrañar a Bokuto, estúpido por no diferencia si aún lo amaba o solo extrañaba su presencia.

Estúpido por escuchar la voz de Bokuto detrás de el y susurrarle un montón de lo siento's y tantos te amo.

Rindiéndose texteó:

 _"Está bien, volvamos"_

No sabia si era lo correcto.


End file.
